nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Flecktarn
Flecktarn, from the German words Fleck (spot) and Tarnug (camouflage) is the primary camouflage pattern of the Yohanes Bundeswehr, they're 9 total patterns from the standard Flecktarn pattern to Tropischtarn (Tropical Camouflage) and Wüstenstadt (Desert Urban). The original woodland Flecktarn was adopted in 1978 and largely replaced Feldgrau and Amoebatarn. History The Flecktarn patterns and it's derivatives have long been hailed as one of the most effective patterns since it's introduction into the Bundeswehr in 1978, even with the introduction of patterns like Fracture, Ghost Camouflage and other new generation patterns, the Bundeswehr still maintains true to its pattern that has served it well. Development of the pattern was in response to Yohanes becoming a major player in foreign conflicts with PAMA Rapid Deployment Forces, not having a true camouflage other then Grau and Amoebatarn (Known in Tarakia as Disruptive Pattern), top companies from Tarakia as well as Yohanes itself set out to develop a new camouflage that would fit the needs of the Bundeswehr, after extensive trials between 1976 and 1978, Flecktarn emerged as the victor and immediately went into production with an order to supply 145,000 uniforms in various sizes for both male and female cut, though it would be a few years before the pattern reached widespread adoption, combat units within the Heer received the pattern first. One of the earliest colorways requested by the Heer and Bundeswehr as a whole was Schneetarn, because Yohanes got very heavy snowfall during the winter months, it only seemed logical to adopt a snow pattern based on the Flecktarn design. Development of other color-ways came about between 2005 and 2020, one of the first color-ways developed was Wüstentarn and quickly put into production, this Wüstentarn differed from the German camouflage of the same name, primarily being that it was 5-color Wüste and not 3-color. After Schneetarn was retired, the Bundeswehr, and especially the Heer was left without a winter camouflage, in 2014 Alpintarn was developed, instead of being pure white, the Alpintarn was white, grey and black and designed to better work in the alps of Yohanes which were rather rocky and had a mix of snow and black rocks,it was also taken into consideration and lots of studies were conducted to develop the color-way so it would be effective anywhere, where there might be snow. A dedicated Schneetarn was developed in the same year, following the likes of the MVCP Winter. Between 2015 and 2017, two urban color-ways were developed, one being heavy and the other being standard with blue in, the Polizei also got a hold of Stadttarn and changed the blue to red for use with the Tactical Teams. Patterns Pattern names Flecktarn Woodland Multifleck (Multicam colors) Alpintarn Schneetarn (Winter/Snow Camo) Tropischtarn (Tropical) Wüstentarn (5-color desert), also known as Tropentarn Stadttarn Schwer (Urban Heavy) Stadttarn (Urban) Stadttarn Rot (Urban Red, Polizei) Wüstenstadt (Desert Urban) Flecktarn and its color-ways are unique in many ways, the Bundeswehr set out to develop patterns that would not only work at home during training, but also on deployment to the various different environmental regions. Listed below, will explain all the patterns starting with Multifleck. Multifleck Designed using the color ways of the base Ghostcam pattern, Multifleck was designed primarily for KSK and other Special Forces of the Bundeswehr, but was also adopted in limited quantities for use by Heer troops in the PAMA RDF, the pattern came out of Tarakia and was done by Crye Camouflage. Aplintarn Alpine Camouflage, the Bundeswehr during the winter seasons lacked a performing camouflage specifically designed for the Yohanes Alps, the camouflage itself mixes White, Grey and Black together to create a unique alpine camouflage, that is as unique as the Yohanes Alps itself and has been very effective during winter training in the Alps. Schneetarn Snow Camouflage, is similar to the MVCP Winter camouflage that is applied to various equipment and vehicles of the Democratic Republic Armed Forces, Schneetarn was made to be used during the Winter where it didn't require soldiers or other personnel to be entirely white, the pattern has Brown, Green, Dark Grey and White. Tropischtarn Tropical Spot Camouflage, knowing it needed a camouflage with more lush green in it, the Bundeswehr took a look at both the MVCP Tropical as well as the Ghost Camouflage Tropical, they went with the MVCP Tropical scheme and tested it in Estreka during a joint exercise, results were very satisfactory. Though it is still around, it is not as common as it once was, as it has been supplemented by Ghost Camouflage Tropical. Wüstentarn Every military needs a desert camouflage, whether it's just flat tan or a mix of different tans, developed in co-op with Tarakia, wüstentarn is a 5-color desert camouflage and is different from it's 3-color predecessor of the same name. Category:PAMA Category:Camouflage patterns